


Letting Go

by Rosemarie42



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Two weeks before Christmas Stiles meets Derek in Las Vegas while drinking to forget. Can he learn to love again with this strangers help





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for the kudos and comments.

“Ummm” Stiles wake up surprise to find he’s not alone in his bed, he turns his face to see a tall muscular man with stubble asleep beside him, he gently drag the arm pinning him to the bed away from him.

“Please let me at least be wearing some clothes” he thinks to himself, he lifts up the covers to find he’s naked. He creeps silently out the bed and head to the bathroom. His plan of quickly showering went out the window when he saw how luxurious the bathroom was he brushes his teeth not really paying attending to what he’s doing. 

He quickly make his way to the shower step in and turn the water on, he thinks about the stranger in the bed next door while he jerks off till he comes, he then showers, suddenly the bathroom door opens and Mr tall and Handsome opens the door.

“You know I would gladly have gotten you off” says Derek smirking.

Stiles stutters “ I’m good, not to be rude but who are you? This is not my hotel I would remember checking into a five star hotel”

“What do you remember about last night Stiles?”

Stiles snort “I’m glad you know my name, I would hate to think I gave my virginity to someone who didn’t know my name” he clamp a hand over his mouth.

“I don’t know why I said that, I wasn’t a virgin, I’m hungry you hungry, I think I’m gonna have waffles for breakfast although it’s Vegas I might hit up the hotels buffet. Im going to need to borrow some clothes you’ll get it back once I get back to my hotel.

Stop me anytime now” he says to his companion. 

“Your clothes are here, I had them bought here last night and you checked out of your hotel”

“Wwwwhy would I check out my hotel and move to a strangers hotel, don’t get me wrong it’s an amazing hotel” he says shyly “ I’ve never stayed in a hotel like this before”.

“I know you told me yesterday, do you really not remember anything at all, you had one beer you should remember everything”

Stiles look down at his hands wide eyed to see a wedding ring he starts to panic “ I’m married to someone who’s name I don’t even know”

“Derek Hale, Derek says holding his hand out to stiles to shake

“Stiles Stilinski” says Stiles

Derek clears his throat “Well technically it’s Hale now”

Stiles has a full blown panic attack Derek is beside him quickly turning off the water in the shower and wrapping a towel around stiles while he gets his breathing under control. 

Derek takes him out the bathroom and into the bedroom where he drys him off and put a robe on him before sitting them both down on the bed.

“How are you not freaking out about this” ask Stiles 

“I have a feeling everything will work out in the end” smiles Derek.

“So what happened yesterday then” ask Stiles.

“We meet at the casino downstairs you were winning at blackjack you played for a bit kept on wining till you cashed out, you thought I was after you because of your winnings till I told you a family member owns the hotel.

I bought you a drink, you told me your name and that you were here because with Christmas coming up, you wanted to do something reckless like coming to Vegas before you started your new job as a deputy in Beacon Hills Police department and how this will be your first Christmas without both your mum and dad”

“And what you felt sorry for me and decided to marry me” ask Stiles

“No of course not”

“Then how did we end up married” ask stiles

“We spent most of yesterday together, we had a great time and spent a great deal of it getting to know each other, you said you wanted to spent the rest of your life with me and I was the one you will finally get to lose your virginity to, I would be your one and only lover and we needed to get married.

“Stiles roles his eyes at Derek and you actually believed all that and actually married me”

“You were telling me the truth”

“I could have been lying”

“ I know for a fact you were telling me the truth”, Derek says smiling

Stiles shakes his head “Well a divorce is what we need”

“You don’t believe that”, replies Derek 

“Stop doing that, how is it you know when I’m lying it’s freaking me out” says Stiles.

“My family knows we’re married and wants us to spent the holidays with them, my sister Laura and my mom swinged by your place in Beacon Hills and got you some things they thought you may need and bought it to my mums, you said it was okay when you were agreeing to the visit with my mum”.

Stiles takes it all in, he was married no longer a virgin and his hubbies family seem to be very rich.

“Where does your family lives” he ask

“Beacon Hills” came the reply 

“Where I start my new job” says Stiles feeling very flustered.

“It’s almost like faith our meeting” says Derek.

“When are your family expecting us” ask Stiles

“In couple hours” when he sees Stiles looking at the clock by the bed he smiles and say “Don’t worry we have a private plane we’ll get there in time”.

Stiles shrugs if he was daft enough to get married to a stranger like that, he would go through with it until the new year at least, in the meantime his new husband was all his and he was going to take full advance of him, beginning with making sure he had amazing sex on his first full day of married life.

He stands up and unfastens his robe and position himself on the bed in an open invitation to Derek who quickly takes off his sweatpants and join him on the bed kissing him deeply, stiles moan and let his hands wonder all over Derek, when Derek kissed his collarbone he reach down and clap his hands around Derek and start to tug at it. Derek devours stiles leaving him panting and begging for more, when Derek turns him over and kisses down his back, Stiles couldn’t help himself screaming at Derek “To don’t stop” when Derek got down to his cheeks and kiss each one stiles was in heaven when he parted them and enter him with his tongue, he momentary forgot how to breathe Derek lifted his head up to ask him he was all right Stiles pushes his head back down, Derek got the message and continue eating out Stiles. When he finally line up with stiles entrance and shoved in he went slowly at first mindful this was Stiles first time, even if he think it wasn’t , he let Stiles get use to him before going all the way in, when he did and knew Stiles was okay he started moving until they both come, sweaty and sated he wraps his arms round Stiles and kiss him on the mouth.

“That was amazing, says Stiles “I know I don’t remember my first time with you but I’m sure it was amazing as well”

“That was your first time Stiles, I didn’t want to have sex till today when I knew you were completely free of alcohol”. Stiles wasn’t expecting that, it seems that he had to start thinking about his new husband in a different light. 

They slept for a while before the phone in the room rings waking them up, Derek picks it Stiles listen in and hear him say “Thank you” before putting the phone down. 

“That was my reminder we have an hour and a half to get showered and reach the airport”, Derek pulls him off the bed and lead them to the bathroom where they showered with Derek washing Stiles throughly before they got out, got dress and headed downstairs to greet their limo waiting for them.

Stiles reach into his wallet to give the porter a tip, hoping that he had enough money in his wallet, he open it and his surprise to see it full of fifty and hundred dollar bills. “I hope you don’t mind me doing that” whispers Derek to him “Your winnings and some extra money from me, 

Stiles shakes his head. 

“It was lovely of you to do that for me” he says kissing him”, genuinely meaning it.

While Derek was in the car, Stiles turn to face the porter and give him his tip, he’s pleasantly surprise when the porter says “Thank you Mr Hale” it’s the first time he’s been called that and he realises he like the way it sounds.

The journey to Beacon Hill doesn’t take as long as he thought it would, they find a driver waiting for them when they land. The drive through the small town is pleasant enough, the car comes to a stop in front of what can only be described as a mansion with three floors and a drive way for several cars set in the middle of the preserve.

Stiles open his mouth in shock at the splendour in front of him, “The family owns all the land the eye can see”, says Derek taking his hands and leading up the stairs to the front of the house, when they reach the front door it’s open for them by a tall young women with green eyes and brown hair.

“Hey De-bear”

“De-bear” says Stiles

Derek let go of Stiles hands and hug her “Stiles this is my sister Laura”

Stiles reach his hands out but Laura gives him a hug instead “Let me look at my new brother then, Stiles turns in a circle as she watches. “Like what you see he ask her? As she looks him up and down approvingly “ Too bad you may have had a chance if I wasn’t introduced to your brothers amazing dick already” Derek faces goes bright red.

Laura laughs “ I like him” she says to Derek before leading them into the house, where lots of other family members were standing watching them with their hands covering their mouths clearly trying not to laugh.

Stiles is introduced to Dereks’ mother and father and the rest of his family, that night he makes cookies with Taila, Dereks mother and learn she runs the family’s Charity foundation. He realise how much he misses his mum but enjoyed the time spent with Talia it reminded him of him and his mum baking together.

He’s surprise when he and Derek are bought into the living room to find some of Dereks friends waiting for them. “Sit’ they said. One by one they give him a present, with instructions not to open them yet as there was one person missing, soon there was a knock on the door and to his surprise Stiles find his vet friend Scott standing in front of him.

“Scott what are you doing here, I didn’t know you knew the Hales”, says, Stiles

Scott had decided to move to Beacon Hill a year before Stiles, when his friend said he wanted to return to the town his mother grow up in, he was only too happy to go with him and him and his mother had moved there to be with Stiles, they were the only family each other had, he hadn’t expected to be bitten by a rogue werewolf and be drawn into a different world. 

Scott put his bags down on the floor and hug Stiles who hugs him back. 

Scott gives him an envelope he sits down and open it, to find it’s a letter from his mother “What the hell” says stiles.

“Read it, it will explain everything pleads Scott, Stiles open the letter.

My dear Gemini 

If you’re reading this I’m gone, I treasured all our times together and loved every minute of it.  
So you and Derek finally mated or got married or both, you have known each other since forever Talia was my best friend all through my life. You and Derek are destined to be together, you grow up with him but don’t remember him. You won’t remember you’re a spark or that the Hales are werewolves but it’s true. You wanted to have a life outside of magic after I got hurt, you put a spell on yourself to forget it exist which you did, so the Hales distance themselves from you even though you’re suppose to be Dereks emissary when he becomes alpha of the pack and his mothers since I’m no longer here. The spell is suppose to break If you and Derek meet each other again and accept each other without remembering you knew each other and you choose to come back to the magical world of your own free will and have the mating bite. You loved me so much that you were afraid of losing someone you love again.

I know you will make the right choice.

Love your mother.

Stiles finish the letter and gives it to Derek to read “ Its true” he says before turning into a wolf and back to human again.

Stiles get up and goes to leave the room before pausing and turning to address the people in the room “Thank you for the presents”. 

Everyone look at Derek for instructions “ Its best left for tonight he’s had a big shock”. 

Dereks pack leaves, they each scent mark him before they leave, Derek comes out the room to see his mother holding Stiles as he cries, when she sees him she says to him “Come take care of your husband”. 

Derek moves to where she is and she let go of Stiles who noticing the movement turns to Derek and clings to him, he takes him upstairs to their bedroom and place him on the bed before long Stiles falls asleep, he goes downstairs to meet his mother who hugs him and says “ Give him time, he’s in shock”

“I hope so”, he says.

The next day Stiles woke up very hungry, he heads downstairs were he finds Dereks dad in the kitchen cooking ”Breakfast is almost ready, you want to get the juice out for me” Stiles go to the fridge and get various juices out. “ Whats an emissary” he ask suddenly.

“It’s a magical witch who’s job is to help defend the pack, help the Alpha make decisions and help with any liaisons with other packs”

“But I’m a spark is that the same as a witch” ask Stiles

“You’re rare like your spark mother before you, you’re the most powerful magical witch on the planet and as far as we know the only one, and to have one as an Alphas mate as well is very special” answered Dereks father.

“You’re the alpha of the house” ask Stiles

Dereks father laugh “ Oh no I’m the alphas mate, my wife is the Alpha”

“What’s the role of a mate?” he ask

“We provide balance and ground them and are there for the pack to come to with their issues, we are the heart of the pack”.

“So I’m to balance two different roles, along with my job in the police?”

“Everyone here as a job, I’m a lawyer, as a deputy you knowing about the supernatural will be helpful to us , you would have access to equipment that will help us in keeping Beacon Hills safe from other supernaturals creatures.

Derek comes in the kitchen saying good morning to his father before kissing Stiles, not long after the whole house wakes up wanting breakfast.

Stiles look around the table as he eats, he watches how Derek and his sisters tease each other, as he continue to look and listen he thinks to himself this is what I’ve been missing for so long and here’s my chance to have it but do I really want it.

After breakfast Talia presented him with some books all about the magical world, some on how to use your spark and others about pack rules and one about the job of an emissary. 

They whole Hale clan remembered him and they were finally able to show him old photos they had of him when he was younger, he looked at the ones of him and Derek and notices they were looking at each other in them when they though no one was watching. He saw pictures of his mum that he had never seen, although maybe he had but couldn’t remember.

Over the next two weeks each member of the pack found something to do with him that was Christmassy whether it was helping puts lights up or baking dozens of cookies, or taking food and clothes to different shelters. He found out a lot about each one of them and when they all help dress the Christmas tree and sat down he went and made hot chocolate for everyone bringing out the brownies he hasn’t made for over 15 years. 

Talia took one bite and burst into tears and hugged him, he understood the tears she remembered her friend as well.

Stiles look around at everyone “I have an announcement to make” everyone look at him, he holds Dereks’ hands I’m going to be your emissary if you’ll have me”. 

There was clapping, crying and cheers at his words, and Stiles finally felt he was where he was suppose to be.

Talia was the first to ask him if she could scent mark him, which she did when he gave his permission and soon he was being hugged and scent mark by everyone.

Later that night in bed when he and Derek made love he bit him on the shoulders, Derek looked at him with hopeful eyes “Are you sure”

He nods and Derek gave him a mating bite and Stiles in turn gave him one back, and as he felt the bond locking in place and his memories returned he wonder how he ever thought he could leave him behind as he thought about their meeting in Vegas which he now remembered completely.

The next morning Derek and Stiles made sure to wear tops to show off their bites, Stiles wanted everyone to know that Derek was taken. 

He looked at Laura and remember the way they used to tease each other and as he remembered different things about everyone at the table, he remembers his magic as well and the different spells he knew and the new ones he learn from the books he was given, and he ask everyone to follow him outside. 

Everyone watched as he made snow fall on the preserve and since it was away from town, he made it snow most of the day, so the children and those who were a kid at heart could enjoy it. 

He was finally home and yes he missed his mum and dad but he had a new old family now.

The next Christmas Stiles sat on the kitchen table pleading to be able to help, only to be dismissed by Talia who brings a spoon over for him to taste the sauce she’s making. “Tiny bit more salt” he says to her.

Derek comes into the kitchen and places a hand on Stiles swollen belly,“They’re very active today”.

“I can’t wait for them to be born, happy birthday baby” he says to Derek kissing him.

If you ask Stiles what is favourite holiday is, he would tell you Christmas, because it was when he learnt to love again without fear.


End file.
